


Of Trying and Trials *On Hiatus*

by CallieeGirl, StefWrites



Series: Families of Berk [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Hiccstrid Family, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Life, Miscarriage, New Berk, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid finally decided to start a family! If only they knew how tough it would be... Follow them as they learn how to communicate with each other and forgive each other like never before.





	1. The Worst News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid finally decided to start a family! If only they knew how tough it would be... Follow them as they learn how to communicate with each other and forgive each other like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains Miscarriage

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair as he paced back and forth outside of his bedroom. Another scream came from inside and his mind raced back to earlier that day.

* * *

_"Are you sure you're okay?"_

_"For the thousandth time, Hiccup. I'm fine."_

_The Chief sighed and placed a hand on his wife's cheek. "You're too stubborn for you're own good, have I told  you that?"_

_"You've probably mentioned it once or twice," Astrid teased and Hiccup placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"Be safe today."_

_"Always." With that, the couple went their separate ways for the day._

* * *

He wished he had stayed with her. Gods, he wished he hadn't left her side. Maybe what happened next could've been avoided....

* * *

  _"So, if we move one of the pastures up to that cliff, maybe it'll-"  
_

_"Chief! Chief!" Hiccup, who was discussing some new village ideas with Gobber, turned to see two villagers racing towards him._

_"What is it?" he didn't like the worried looks on their faces._

_"The Chieftess.... She was holding a meeting when she complained about stomach pain and then collapsed. You must hurry!" One of the vikings explained. Hiccup stood there for a moment and processed the information before he took off running, headed towards the Great Hall._

_There, curled up in the fetal position and hands clutching her abdomen, was Astrid. Eret and Fishlegs were beside her, obviously unsure what do to. Snotlout and the twins were busy keeping people back from crowding around the three. Hiccup rushed to her side and, kneeling down, he gathered her up in his arms. "Astrid? Astrid, can you hear me?"_

_A moan escaped her pale lips. "H-Hiccup?"_

_"I'm here, Astrid. It's me," he sighed slightly in relief. At least she was responsive._

_"The baby, Hiccup. The-"_

_"I know. I know, Astrid..." Hiccup tried to comfort her and not freak out._

_"I-It hurts. It hurts so bad," Astrid buried her face into Hiccup's chest and clutched his shirt in her hands. The young viking gulped when he saw beads of sweat forming on her forehead and neck._

_"Chief, we should get her to Gothi," Eret commented from his spot on the floor. "By now she's probably at your hut."_

_Hiccup nodded numbly and stood up, his wife in his arms. "You're going to be okay, Astrid. Everything's going to be okay."_ _Astrid mumbled something against Hiccup's chest that he couldn't understand. He winced when he felt her back arch and hands tighten, knowing she was in pain. "Just a little longer, Astrid. We're almost there... Hang on, hang on."_

_"Hiccup!"_

_Hiccup reluctantly moved his eyes off of Astrid and saw his mother standing in the doorway of their house. "Mom! What are you doing here?"_

_"Give her to me," Valka ignored his question. She had been alerted by Gobber about Astrid and went straight to their home, awaiting the couple._

_Gothi ordered Hiccup to lay her on the bed upstairs. After he did as he was told, he began asking questions. "_ _Is she going to be okay? What's wrong with her?" Gothi shook her head and shooed him away._

_When Hiccup didn't move, Valka came closer to her son. "Listen, Hiccup. Gothi has to work. You need to leave."_

_"No! I'm not leaving her!"_

_"Hiccup-"_

_"I'm NOT leaving her!"_ _Gobber grabbed Hiccup from behind and dragged him to the living room. "Gobber? No! Let me back in there! She needs me!"_

_"Hiccup, calm down," Gobber said as he closed the door._

_"No! No, please. Let me go back in! Please, let me-"_

_"HICCUP! Stop it!" The blacksmith yelled and pulled the young Chief into a hug._

_"Astrid! Astrid..." Hiccup cried and fought against Gobber before finally quieted down to small hiccups. He winced when he heard a scream come from inside their bedroom. knowing it was Astrid._

* * *

Gothi and Valka worked late into the night. Hiccup refused to get some sleep and stayed right outside his and Astrid's bedroom. Eret, Gobber, and Snotlout agreed to stay as well, afraid he might do something stupid. The three saw Hiccup cringe at every scream that came from inside. 

At long last, Valka exited the room and Hiccup turned as soon as he heard the door open. "Is Astrid okay?" The older woman nodded slightly.

"And the baby? Did they-" his mother slowly shook her head and his eyes went to her apron, which had more splotches of blood than he wanted.  _Astrid's blood._ "No... No..." Hiccup shook his head. 

"Hiccup-" Eret said from behind him.

"Where is she?" 

"Resting," Valka answered.

"I'm going to see her."

"But-"

"I'm  _going_ to see her. She is  _my_ wife," Hiccup ignored their quiet protests and walked into the bedroom.

Valka went to follow him but Gobber placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "It's not our place. Let them be. We must talk about what'll happen next."

"Call a meeting," she ordered and Snotlout and Eret nodded.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as saw Astrid. Her face was paler than he had ever seen before and her breathing was shallow. Still, he was just glad she was alive. Gothi hurriedly cleaned up her supplies and left, wanting to give the couple some privacy. "Astrid," he climbed into bed next to her and took her hand. She didn't move and he guessed that Gothi had given her some herb that would sedate her. Still, Hiccup needed her. He needed to feel her, to touch her, to tell her that they had lost the baby.

_The baby._

The one they conceived just two moons after beginning to try for the new addition. The one that Astrid and Hiccup wanted so,  _so,_ badly. The one who was supposed to be the future Chief or Chieftess of New Berk. 

They had lost what they wanted the most. The chance for a family of their own. Astrid would never forgive herself after this, Hiccup knew that. 

And he made his decision right then and there. No matter what happened, he would be there for her and push his own feelings aside. No matter how hard it would be. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, what the heck did I just do? Don't worry! Hiccstrid will survive this and maybe....... There will be a small surprise later on. (No spoilers!)


	2. The Chieftess's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid finally decided to start a family! If only they knew how tough it would be… Follow them as they learn how to communicate with each other and forgive each other like never before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're going to go through all of that pain again. Except this time we'll see if from Astrid's POV. 
> 
> Buckle up, Dragon Riders!

"Alright, Alright! Listen up!" Astrid's voice rang through the Great Hall and the rowdy vikings quieted slightly. "In the unlikely event that we will be attacked, we should come up with a plan to defend New Berk."

"We have a plan. It's called, 'Fire Back and Don't Get Killed,'" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Wait, we're using my name? Awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Snotlout, Tuffnut," the Chieftess slammed her fist on the table. "Our enemies are getting smarter, Drago and Grimmel showed us that. We have to be prepared for anything."

"I thought that's why we left Berk. We moved to get away from the people who were trying to kill us, right?" someone commented.

"Aye!" Astrid heard some others agree.

"And where's the Chief? Shouldn't he be the one handling this?"

"Yeah! He's the the who sent the dragons away! Why did he send his wife to try and tell us what we need to do?"

Astrid's face darkened and she glared, ready to give a reply when a stabbing pain tore through her lower stomach. "Astrid, are you alright?" Fishlegs asked from where he sat. Her knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the table and her grimace must have caught her friend's eye.

"I'm fine, Fishlegs. I'm fine. Just some cram-" Astrid let out scream and doubled over in pain.

"Astrid!" Eret and Fishlegs were at her side instantly, holding onto the blonde's arms. 

"Someone go get Hiccup!" Eret yelled as the villagers crowded around them. "Get away! Give her some space!"

"Are you alright?" While Eret was busy with the vikings, Fishlegs had his attention on Astrid. She shook her head and let out a whimper, unable to say anything. 

"We're going to get the Chief," two people volunteered and exited the Hall as Snotlout and Tuffnut pushed the rest of the crowd back. 

"Here, Astrid, sit down," Eret suggested and helped the Chieftess to the floor, who quickly curled into a ball from the pain.

"The b-" she started.

"Shh. You'll be okay. Don't try to talk," Fishlegs tried his best to calm her.

"Y-You don't understand... T-The baby-"

"The baby? Did she just say the baby?" Eret's eyes widened in alarm and Fishlegs gulped nervously. The blonde's arms curled around her stomach and she turned so that her face was touching the cool floor, hoping to find some relief from the pain engulfing her.

 _"Astrid? Astrid, can you hear me?"_ She felt herself being wrapped in someone's arms and heard the distant voice of who she guessed was her husband.

Letting out a moan, she answered with a question. "H-Hiccup?"

_"I'm here, Astrid. It's me..."_

"The baby, Hiccup. The-"

_"I know. I know, Astrid."_

Except he didn't know. How could  _he_ possibly understand what she was going through at the moment. But maybe... maybe if she was closer to him she would feel some comfort. So, grasping his shirt in her hands, Astrid buried her face in his chest and mumbled, "I-It hurts. It hurts so bad..."

She felt him tense slightly and shift his arms.  _"Chief... to Gothi... By now... hut..."_

Who was speaking now? Eret? Fishlegs? They were the ones who were by her side before, right? Honestly, Astrid couldn't remember. 

Suddenly she was in someone's arms. _"Going... okay... Everything's... to be..."_ Hiccup's voice again. He must be the one carrying her. She tried to tell him that she couldn't hear him, but he didn't respond and she guessed _he couldn't_ hear her. Trying again, Astrid opened her mouth but instantly regretted it when her stomach lurched, and she felt as if someone was stabbing her. Back arching and hands tightening, Astrid bit her lip to keep from screaming. 

The last thing she needed was for the entire village to hear and see she was in pain, even though they probably could tell by now. 

 _"Just... longer... Almost there..."_ Astrid barely heard her husband's voice over the ringing in her ears. _"On, Astrid. Hang..."_

What happened next, Astrid couldn't tell you. She partly remembered seeing Valka and Gothi... At least she thought it was Valka, it was hard to tell due to the black spots clouding her eyes. Then she was on a bed and someone was yelling her name while someone else was screaming. 

Why were they screaming? What was happening? It was then Astrid realized  _she_ was the one screaming.

She then felt Gothi pour liquid that tasted disgusting into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it before leaving the bedside. The Chieftess tried to focus her eyes on what the two women were doing but found herself woozy. "Wh-What's happening?"

Valka smoothed the blonde's hair down. _"You'll be alright, little one. Just sleep..."_

 _Sleep...._ That sounded nice. Astrid closed her eyes and everything went black.

* * *

  _Pain..._ Pain is what Astrid felt when she opened her eyes. The only question was why did she feel pain? Looking around, she found herself in the bed she shared with her husband. Her husband, who was sleeping beside her, had his arm draped over her sore stomach. 

That's when it all came back to her. _Cramps, not being able to hear anything, screaming..._

"No, no, no, no," Astrid slowly moved Hiccup's arm off of her and looked towards the window to see it was dark outside. "Maybe it was just a dream. Yeah, a nightmare. There's a perfectly good explanation as to I'm in pain."

Hiccup opened his eyes after feeling her move around. "Astrid? Astrid! You're awake!" he smiled slightly.

"You'll never guess what happened. I had the worst nightmare ever. I was at the Great Hall and then had the most horrible cramps. I don't remember much but I do know I thought I was going to lose the baby. Thank goodness it was just a drea-." Hiccup's face fell and Astrid stopped talking. "It... It wasn't a dream, was it?"

He shook his head and took her hand. "All those things did happen and you, um, we.... We lost the baby..."

"No," the blonde shook her head and pulled her hand away from Hiccup.

"Astrid-"

"You're lying. This is all some sick joke. I don't believe you."

"It's not a joke... It's, it's what really happened. Please-"

"No! This didn't happen! It couldn't! The past few weeks have been so wonderful, they can't end like this. I can't, I  _won't,_ believe it."

"But-"

"Leave."

"What?"

"I want to be alone right now. So, leave."

"I won't leave you. Please, listen to me-" Astrid turned away and bit her lip to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. "Astrid..." Hiccup tried to pull her in for a hug but she refused and stayed where she was. He swallowed his tears as he stood up. "I'll, uh, I'll be in the forge if you need me..." With that, the Chief reluctantly walked out of the room, leaving Astrid alone. 

"This is all my fault, all my fault," the Chieftess mumbled as she wrapped the fur blanket around herself.  _All my fault._


End file.
